<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Forever by heartcicle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521290">Always Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartcicle/pseuds/heartcicle'>heartcicle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartcicle/pseuds/heartcicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"</p><p>"Of course, you tell me that you love me every day."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma was streaming a game of Minecraft, his feet were at the edge of his seat, arms on the side of his legs, and game controller in his hands. He looked to the left, looking at his monitor that showed the chat and "END STREAM" button.</p><p>The chat seemed to be satisfied with the game-play since Minecraft was rather a popular game now.</p><p>Kenma paused the game for a second to say, "Hey guys, ask some random questions so I can answer them.", then unpaused the game to play. Questions soon then questions started filling the chat. Kenma looked at his monitor for a little bit, "What's my favorite color? Uh, probably red or orange."</p><p>A small sound of someone knocking softly on the door appeared, "One second everyone." He muted the sound of the stream, or so he thought, "Come in!" Kenma replied. The door opens which then closes, Kenma pauses the game again to turn to the person who came into his room, "Oh, hi Shoyo. What do you need?" The chat could see the person named "Shoyo".</p><p>"Are you streaming?" Asked Shoyo. Kenma nods in response, "Oh, continue streaming then, I'll just watch!" Shoyo smiled, sitting on a small beanbag. Kenma giving the other a small smile, he then looked at the chat saying, "awwww", Kenma being confused was trying to fugure out why.</p><p>"Guys, why are you saying-" Kenma paused for a second to see that he didn't actually mute the stream. "Oops, I didn't mute.. Oh well, uh, special guest everyone, Hinata Shoyo, say hi." Shoyo waved at the screen. "Alright everyone, let me unpause and we can try to beat the ender dragon."</p><p> </p><p>☁ ☁ ☁ ☁ ☁ ☁ ☁</p><p> </p><p>"And.. The dragon is defeated!" Kenma cheered, as well as Shoyo, Kenma's avatar jumped into the portal that made him go back to the Overworld. "Alright, that's where I'm ending the stream everyone, have an amazing day, bye." Kenma waved bye at the camera, he then pressed the end stream button.</p><p>Kenma looked over at Shoyo, "So, what did you need?" He turned his chair towards the other.</p><p>Shoyo got up from his beanbag and sat on the floor, basically where Kenma's chair was, Shoyo sat next to it. Shoyo was sitting criss-crossed, hands in his lap. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"</p><p>The pudding head smiled as Shoyo finished his sentence, "Of course, you tell me you love me everyday." </p><p>"Good good! Do you know why?" He asked. Kenma thought for a bit.</p><p>"Well, probably cause you love me?" Kenma said, "Is there another reason?"</p><p>"Aw man! You got it.." Shoyo pouts, he got back on the beanbag.</p><p>Kenma smiled at the other, "Shoyo, come here." He opened his arms, wanting Shoyo to come over to where Kenma was sitting. Shoyo went over to Kenma, sort of confused. "Sit here." Shoyo knew what Kenma met, Shoyo sat down on the other's lap, his legs around Kenma's hips. </p><p>Shoyo rested his head on Kenma's shoulder. Kenma giving Shoyo a small forehead kiss.</p><p>"I love you." Shoyo whispered.</p><p>Kenma chuckled and said, "I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had a sudden urge to write this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>